dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Black Canary
Black Canary was a member of the Justice League after the Thanagarian invasion. History Dinah Lance was one of, apparently, many JL members trained by Wildcat. This training combined with her "Canary Cry" make her one of the League's best melee fighters. After seeing Black Canary, Green Arrow decided to stay in the Justice League. and Oliver Queen continued to watch her. She later joined in the battle against the Dark Heart. When she found out that Wildcat was doing Metabrawl led by Roulette, Black Canary recruited the help of Green Arrow, and she was prepared to fight Wildcat, but Green Arrow knocked her out and fought Wildcat himself. Green Arrow used a stunner to put himself in metabolic stasis for a few moments, making it look like Wildcat killed him. This caused Wildcat to quit Metabrawl. She later had Wildcat go into therapy with J'onn J'onzz and she and Green Arrow began dating. Sometime later, she and Green Arrow were recruited to protect crime lord Steven Mandragora from the Huntress. When Huntress eventually did come, she brought the Question with her, and the four began fighting. During this fight, Mandragora escaped, and she and Arrow engaged in a chase of Huntress and the Question. Huntress and the Question escaped from them and Canary and Arrow nearly died at the hands of a train. Later, Canary and Arrow tracked down Mandragora and attacked them. Canary attempted to use her sonic scream to take out Mandragora, but he withstood it, until Canary collapsed from exhaustion. Mandragora was about to kill her, when Huntress showed up. She prepared to kill him, but was talked out of it by the Question when she saw Mandragora's son Edgar. Mandragora was arrested and Huntress and Question became a couple to which Canary responded "I'm sorry, but ew." When the Ultimen clones attacked the watchtower in Operation Flashpoint -23, she was among the Leaguers fighting against them, and was in the press conference given by Superman afterwards. Later, she was put under mind control by Roulette and was a part of Metabrawl's "Glamour Slam", along with Fire, Vixen, Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman. With the help of the Huntress, they were all freed and Roulette was defeated. Afterwards, she offered to get Huntress back into the League, but Huntress turned the offer down. Black Canary was last seen fighting the forces of Apokolips during Darkseid's last invasion, and was among the Leaguers that chased the remains of the Legion of Doom out. Powers and Abilities Black Canary's "Canary Cry" is an ultrasonic scream capable of anything from incapacitating an opponent to wrecking a building. She is also skilled in judo and boxing, which she learned from Wildcat. Relationships During her time on the Justice League, Black Canary started a romantic relationship with Green Arrow. Her relationship with fired leaguer Huntress was strained. Background In DC Comics, Dinah Laurel Lance is actually the second Black Canary. Her mother, Dinah Drake Lance, was the original. Her relationship with Green Arrow, and her ability to use the Canary Cry, shows that the DCAU Canary is in fact Dinah Laurel Lance, not her mother. Appearances * "Initiation" * "Fearful Symmetry" * "Dark Heart" * "The Cat and the Canary" * "The Doomsday Sanction" * "Double Date" * "Panic in the Sky" * "Divided We Fall" * "To Another Shore" * "Grudge Match" * "Destroyer" External links * Category:Metahumans Category:Justice League members